The invention relates to an apparatus for regulation of the coating thickness in the coating of continuous webs of material by means of a doctor roll which bears on the coated side of the web and is supported in a shape-retaining, wear-resistant doctor-roll bed that is joined to the machine frame through an elastic mount.
Such an apparatus is known from German patent application DOS No. 20 08 082, for example. In that prior-art apparatus the doctor-roll bed is rigidly joined to the mount, and the two must be replaced as a unit.
In the apparatus according to German Pat. No. 21 50 907, too, the doctor-roll bed and its mount cannot be separated from each other since the mount, made of a rubberlike material, is integral with the doctor-roll bed.